Shadow
by AimaZero
Summary: As Obito's life comes to an end, an image that haunts his nightmares appears in front of him. Feeling Rin's body in his arms he only thinks one thing. "I deserve this" AU, Time Travel.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note_**

_Hello everyone, I guess I must apologize for my disappearance this whole year, but just now my PC decided it would start and so I took the opportunity and wrote this, to be honest, I've been planning to write this for some time, and don't worry about Filling The Void, I'm still working on that, I just wrote myself into a corner and have to change some things I have written._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Obito had just obtained Nagato's eyes, Konan had almost killed him but Izanagi proved useful, and in the end, she only killed herself, in a valiant effort to prevent him from desecrating her friend´s corpse.

She earned his respect, like him, she had something to protect, even if she died for it.

That brought him to memories of the past, of when a young Itachi asked him for assistance in slaughtering his clan, the day when he learned how weak were those fools that spoke so proudly of their power.

He wondered why no Uchiha used it in the massacre but only thought of that as a convenient event, regarding Nagato, he actually started growing fond of him.

It was a shame that he betrayed the plan, but that only spoke of the character he had.

In the end, they had the same goal, even if their way of reaching it was different after all, was said and done they were using each other, ready to backstab the other when the time came.

All in the name of peace.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was the son of his sensei and was very resolved on his ideals, it was a shame they were on opposing sides.

He sometimes wondered what if things had been different.

What if he had returned to the leaf.

It was now too late to change anything.

He would destroy this hell, and save everyone from this world that wronged everyone.

The idealistic kid died years ago, buried in the ground, now a nameless shadow who saw the truth of the world would give up everything to make everyone happy.

He will give up his future, his past, his ideals, his happiness, and his own name.

Obito Uchiha will continue to suffer in hell, as he sent everyone to heaven.

Madara Uchiha would see to it.

* * *

Kakashi proved to be useful in taking them outside of Madara's view.

He could now start his plan.

They talked a little bit about the past, but all was reduced to a fight in the end.

He saw Kakashi prepare Raikiri, now was the time to get rid of that annoying seal.

BOOM!

They impaled each other, Kakashi with a Raikiri to his heart, and Obito with a chakra rod to the chest.

"I win" thought Obito as he exited the Kamui dimension, leaving Kakashi trapped within.

Madara then used Zetsu to possess him and resurrect Madara, leaving him for dead.

Then in an instant, his sensei, Minato, appeared in front of him cutting his chest.

Obito was losing consciousness, his plan of twenty years was coming to an end.

"NO!" he thought bitterly.

He would not let it end like this, he worked zealously to make the plan work, he planned everything up to this point.

Obito Uchiha was not gonna die without accomplishing his goal, not even Madara was going to kill him.

With his remaining strength, he brought his hands together and made one last seal.

I'm not his puppet anymore, my plan is now in effect.

* * *

Becoming the Jinchuuriki of the ten tails proved to be hard, even more so with his waning consciousness just moments ago.

He could do it now, there was no one strong enough to oppose him.

He just couldn´t bring himself to kill Naruto Uzumaki, this was wrong.

Why?

Why was destiny so cruel as to show him an image of what could be.

His resolve was wavering as he saw his reflection in the eyes of the young Jinchuuriki whose life he had ruined.

Still trying to save him, bitterly trying to make him understand his point of view.

The worst thing is that he knew he was wrong, he was losing a battle with himself.

Obito Uchiha was alone, not because nobody wanted him, but because he had ruined the lives of everyone that cared for him, he killed everyone who knew him.

He wanted to atone for his sins.

But it was too late, always too late.

He would now put everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

His will was not into it, he now didn´t want to follow through, but he had to do it because it was too late now, if he won, everyone would be happy in an eternal sleep, and if he lost, Naruto would be a hero who rid the world of Obito Uchiha, the enemy of the world.

* * *

Now it was his end, he would buy them the last chance.

Madara was being also used by Zetsu, and in the end, died not even in battle.

Obito was dying now, having the Juubi extracted from him was killing him.

The only reason he was still alive was because of having Hashirama´s cells in his body.

He had to go now all out, even though that was not saying much considering his state.

Kaguya was a monster, a creature so overpowered it wasn´t fair, Zetsu killed Madara to bring her back to life, and Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones who could stop her.

Now they were in a different dimension, the gravity here was overwhelming, and he could barely get on his knees.

Kaguya then threw some projectiles to Naruto and Sasuke, and he gathered all his strength to run in front of them.

By the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi doing the same, they were now in front of those kids.

But he had the energy left for his last Kamui, and so he used it on the projectile headed towards Kakashi.

With one last glance to his back, he saw Naruto's wide eyes and told him.

"You better become Hokage, Naruto"

And like that he felt all his exhaustion, all the years bottling everything up.

Finally, he could say that he did something he liked.

So he died with a smile, knowing the future was in the hands of capable men.

In the end, he faded like dust, nothing of his body left to bury, Hell was where he would end up going, and he was fine with that, he didn't deserve happiness, he killed too many people.

"This... is the end"

* * *

When he opened his eyes next, it was to a scene that always haunted his dreams.

Rin"s body hugged to his chest, and blood pooling every part of his vision.

"I see, I"m in hell"

That was alright, he guessed.

He deserved this.

* * *

_Hope you liked this, I recently read some Obito fics, though they're usually slash, or just aren't updated anymore, without further ado, don't expect me to update regularly as my Pc likes to turn itself off randomly, Goodbye, leave a review if you like._

* * *

**_Update:_**

_Ages don't make any sense past a certain chapter, so I made a choice regarding time, some events will happen in different order, and the age of certain characters will have to change to make sense, seeing as even Kishimoto seems to have forgotten the ages of his characters._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_** "Still alive, the shadow keeps on walking this world"**_

* * *

It was as he was holding her body that Obito realized something was wrong.

The memory was always vivid, but there were differences this time, differences he couldn't associate with hell.

'I can move, I can feel the heat leaving her body, and I can see what's around me'

It was wrong, everything was supposed to be frozen in this memory, but he could interact with everything in his surroundings, the blood at his feet moved alongside his trembling form.

The steady drain of his chakra and the faint breathing of a person sleeping close to him.

It was too much for the broken mind to accept.

The concept was too unbelievable to be the truth and so his mind rejected the notion of reality.

'This is hell, it can't be reality, I died' He thought while his breathing started to speed up.

Those were the thoughts the broken shadow was having, thoughts that were in constant battle with the evidence in front of him.

'Rin's body is losing heat, how can I feel heat if I'm dead? How can I feel the drain of Chakra coming from my Sharingan?'

But the thing that forced to accept the truth before his eyes was the one voice that he knew he could trust even years from now.

"Obito, we need to move, before more people come this way, if you want we can kill Bakashi! but we need to move now"

GuruGuru, the Zetsu that became his only pillar of strenght during his time in the cave, he was the only thing keeping him sane at the time.

It was only natural that the voice of GuruGuru would force him to accept the situation and compose himself.

Even when the plan was in motion and the swirly Zetsu was long gone, his voice became part of his conscience, always in his mind to calm him when the plans backfired.

If he remembered correctly, this event made GuruGuru become more serious.

"We'll leave Kakashi here, I don't want him to die right now."

Those were the words he said to the creature he could trust with his life, there was no need to lie to him.

* * *

"I've lost too much today"

Those were Obito's words.

It made GuruGuru feel very conflicted when realizing this was exactly what the old guy had planned.

The kid looked so defeated, his heart was beating fast, and his actions felt forced.

But he kept that to himself, if it was possible for the kid to avoid becoming Madara's puppet, then his silence would be a vital part to prevent that from happening.

He liked the kid more than Madara after all.

"C'mon Obito! I feel Bakashi waking up, and Zetsu informed me that there are people coming this way!"

For now he would see if the boy chose to fall into Madara's hands or if he would keep his determination to avoid the old man.

He hoped it was the later, the kid had guts for critizicing Madara's plan in front of the man himself.

Hopefully the kid will keep strong.

* * *

Obito realized that he would have to make a choice right in this moment.

And so he made his decision, he would not go back to Konoha.

With a jump to the trees, he left Rin's corpse near Kakashi, in the puddle of blood and the crooked tree that he made in his blind rage.

As soon as he started fleeing he noted how much faster he was moving, that was new.

He also realized how much the fate of the whole world depended on his life choices.

It was actually amazing when he thought about how none of Madara's plans would have been successful if Obito himself didn't change them a little.

Even during the war, Madara basically lost any sembance of a working plan when they betrayed each other, granted the man was an absolute beast in combat, but brute force could only get you so far.

In the end Madara wasn't smart enough to make a lasting impression to the world, evident by how many people didn't even know how he looked nor who he was in less than a century.

He was already a forgotten relic lost to history.

Even with his statue in the valley, the only ones that recognized him were the older guys.

Itachi was right about Madara, it was a shame he never met the real one.

In the end Obito was the sole responsible of fooling the entire world, and he had no shame admitting that when he stopped hiding behind his mask he became reckless and made his own undoing….

'Why didn't I take my eye back from Kakashi? It would've made things much easier, but'

As soon as he started thinking on his mistakes during the final battle he realized something about himself that he ignored for years.

'I don't know who I am, Obito Uchiha would've been honest with Sasuke to get rid of the seal placed by Madara, and Tobi would've killed Sasuke the moment he got his hands on the young man'

Lost in thought, he didn't realize he was already close to the cave until GuruGuru pointed it out.

It was now time to choose, and if there was one thing he was certain of.

'At this moment Obito is dead and Tobi isn't necessary, right now I'm just a shadow taking over the broken body of a twisted kid, too rational to go back to my friends, and too emotional to simply leave everything behind'

As soon as he saw Madara's old face he made his choice.

It took no time at all to form dozens of plans for the future, and then he also realized that there was a thing he may not be able to stop, but would need all his attention in the future.

The plan is simple

'Madara still raised me like his son, so it would go against "Obito" to betray him at this point in time'

'Tobi will join Akatsuki, and Tobi was a good boy that would help his friends from the many enemies hunting them down'

'The twisted shadow of a man long gone has a debt to pay, the shadow will give every possible advantage to the children of prophecy, Naruto will be stronger this time around'

Plans made, Obito was certain they would fail, so the backups would need more thought put into them.

As a way to make everything easier for him, he would use different personas to take advantage of his broken mind.

The cheerful Tobi, loyal to Akatsuki.

The broken Obito, carrying on Madara's plan.

And finally, the shadow, who would be responsible to plant the seeds to defeat the enemies of the world, Black Zetsu and Obito Uchiha, to make Naruto Uzumake the hero of the whole world.

He had a debt to pay.

And it would start with a test of his acting skills.

'The actor who never stopped the act is coming after you Black Zetsu'

And with Madara's first words to a supposedly broken kid, the play started.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, I'm back, and now you can expect chapters in way less time, it would be a shame to publish once per year...**_

_**Sorry for being away so long.**_


End file.
